The Ugly Truth
by Zizie B.Witch
Summary: Fiona has been having strange dreams lately, Cake has been acting weird, Francis (Flame P) considered on asking Fiona out and Gumball doesn't get along with the new kid, Marshall Lee. Life just got more interesting when Fiona found out how Cake found her when she was just a baby.


**Chapter 1**

**:Fiona:**

"Where am I?" I woke up in a mysteriously dark room. I stood up and started looking around the dark space aimlessly. "Cake?!" I called out, "LSP? Gumball? Anybody?" Nobody answered my calls. Where am I? Is this a room or something? Why is it so dark? and how did I get here?

**"Sweet dreams my beautiful angel,"** a voice suddenly hummed in the darkness which actually startled me a bit. But if you listen carefully, instead of a hum it sounds more like a lullaby. And this lullaby sounds, familiar.

**"Sweet dreams my beautiful Angel**

**Wherever you are**

**May the heaven's light be with you**

**Always**

**Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye**

**It could be for the last time and it's not right**

**Sing me to sleep**

**I'll see you in my dreams**

**Waiting to say, "I miss you and I'm sorry"**

**Someday you'll be all alone**

**But keep in mind**

**The lullabies within our hearts, they'll never be gone**

**Even when everything seems lost**

**Sing me to sleep**

**I'll see you in my dreams**

**Waiting to say, "I miss you and I'm so sorry"**

The song slowly drifts back into a slow melodious hum.

"Who...who goes there?" I was extremely alarmed. This lullaby, this lullaby...it sounds so familiar. Who was singing it? Who? Was it Cake? No, it can't be. She doesn't even know this song. Actually, I think nobody does.

"Fiona, Fiona darling," A voice, a woman's voice, and it was calling my name. Suddenly, in the middle of the darkness, a ray of sunlight shined in front of me, and it was forming a figure. Instinctively, I walk straight to the strange light with one arm stretched out, making my way towards it. It was a woman's figure which formed in front of me. "Fiona darling, I'm sorry." she kept repeating those words, especially the word 'sorry'. I'm not actually sure why this woman is apologizing to me, seriously. But somehow, yet surprisingly, I was nodding. (as if I knew what she was apologizing for)

'Why are you saying sorry to me?', 'Where are we?', 'How did you know my name?', 'Have we met before?' a gazillion and millions of questions were swirling around my head seeking for answers. But, "Who are you" was the only sentence that came out right.

The figure smiled warmly at me, "It's me" she grinned. I couldn't make out her face but I noticed we have the same blond hair. (only hers were longer) She was grinning at me but yet I saw, at the tip of her eyes, tears were forming. "Who are you?" I wondered as I continued my way towards her. When I was getting closer, and closer to her, she disappeared into the darkness. "Where did she go?" Everything seems too crumpled beneath my feet. Everything is dark again, really dark, and I'm scared, really scared.

* * *

**:Cake:**

I was on the phone with Lord Monochromicorn (my boyfiee… hee…) when BMO told me about Fiona's shrieking and crying. I eventually hung up without even saying goodbye to him and went upstairs to check on her.

When I reached her bedroom door, BMO was already there. She was playing video games while peeping into Fiona's bedroom door. When she saw me, the robotic girl waved me over.

"What's wrong with Fiona, BMO?" I asked her as I heard Fiona's cries again. "BMO thinks Fiona is having another nightmare." The robotic girl exclaimed as she push open Fiona's bedroom door. "Miss Cake, BMO heard her shouting when BMO was playing video game just now." She showed me her paused game. I smiled and patted her metal hard head and sent her back to her room, "Okay BMO, you can go back to your room now. I'll take it from here, darling." She nodded and left with her eyes lock on her game.

"Fiona?" I crept slowly into the room. "It's me, Cake." Nobody answered me so I just went in. The blond haired girl on the bed at the edge of the room couldn't seem to stop tossing and turning. I sigh heavily before deciding to go in.

"Fiona darling, hussh~!" I sat by her side and help pull her sheets up. Her forehead was cover in sweats. "Fiona, Fiona, it's just a dream." When I turned on the night light beside her bed, it seems to have calmed her down a bit. "Dark, so dark… I'm scared." She mumbled in her sleep, poor child.

"Nnnn-nnn, girl, wake up." I shook my head, annoyed. "Glob, wake up Fiona." When she didn't seem to snap out of it, I gave a light slap on her cheeks. "Huh, what?!" Her eyes immediately flung right open. "Cake?" She raised her eye brows and places her palm on her slapped cheek, "Did you slap me?" I nodded and say, "Yeah, because you were talking unconsciously to yourself. I tried waking you up but that didn't work. So, slapping you was the only option, honey." She glared at me before pinching my arm. Ouchies!

"Glob, Fiona! That hurts!" I cross my arm over my chest, "Is this how you thank me?" She chuckled and laid back to bed, "Thank you? For what? Slapping me for talking in my sleep?" This girl is so complicated sometimes, are all humans complicated? Meh, I think so. "No, you should be thanking me because I woke you up from your nightmares, again." Well the nightmares old news but for the slapping part, that's a new method to wake her up…hee …hee.

"Ouhh, I was crying in my sleep again?" Fiona stared sleepily at the ceiling. I nodded slightly at her. "Hmm, I don't know Cake." She yawns exhaustingly, "It happened so quick, very quick, I didn't know what else to do but to cry." I watch her as she drifts back to sleep, again. Her hard tomboy figure seems to soften when she sleeps, instead of a hard-core adventurer; she seems like a normal and innocent girl. "Man, Fiona, what'll I ever do about you?" I sigh and kissed her by the forehead before heading to bed myself. (which is a cross hers)

"Don't go," I heard Fiona mumbled as I turn my back. "Stay." Was she talking to me? No, she must be talking in her sleep again. But who was she asking to stay? Is it a friend? A boy? "Hussh now, go to sleep. Sweet dreams angel." It didn't seem to matter who was she talking about at that point, so I let it slide and tuck her in.

"5 messages? Is it from LM?" I studied the inbox of my phone as soon as I lay on my bed. "He must be wondering why I hung up without even saying goodbye." So sweet, he's actually worried. While texting back, I told him about Fiona's nightmare and everything that just happen. I think I eventually fell asleep while waiting for him to text me back. Miaoooo~


End file.
